


Soft Mark

by SepticStache



Series: Make-up has no gender [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticStache/pseuds/SepticStache
Summary: His eyes were enough to keep the demon from ripping him apart right in the middle of their living room. Not to mention what a mess that would make. Yan wouldn't forgive him if he did, and they definitely scared the demon enough to keep him from even trying. At least Wilford seemed fine with the new ego.
Series: Make-up has no gender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Soft Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so be gentle :3 Hope you enjoy!

"Who stole my make-up?"  
"Forget the make-up, has anyone seen my hairbrush?"  
"Guys, where is my phone?"  
"Dude, why do you need a phone? You're an android for Christ's sake."  
"But Darkypoo, how am I gonna brush my hair if someone has my hairbrush?"  
"I don't care, Wil. Tell me where you put my make-up and I'll get you a new stupid brush."  
"How else am I gonna film my new skateboard tricks? Of course I need a phone for that, ya doofus."  
"It's not just some stupid hairbrush! It's my hairbrush and it's the only thing that makes my hair look this fabulous! Without it I'm ruined! Don't laugh, this is a disaster!"  
"Guys, where's Yandereplier?"  
"Helllooo!! Look who I found in the garden next to the flower bushes! Guys, meet Elliot!"

The egos turned around to face Yan and noticed the smaller male hiding behind them. 

"Guys, Elliot is the new ego Mark was talking about! And doesn't he look fabulous? Especially the make-up! And look at that hair! He could even rival my senpai!"

Elliot was still slightly hidden behind the psychopathic japanese student in the doorway, but the others could still see the way he was dressed.  
He was wearing a striped long arm shirt underneath an oriental styled top. His light gray jeans were ripped around his knees and his sneakers were black with cute emojis and white lases. His hair was parted slightly to the left and underneath his eye make-up he had a small black tattoo of a club. His soft brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of stylish glasses and his hands were littered with rings.  
He smiled shyly.

Dark immediately focused on the clearly familiar make-up the other was wearing.  
"Wait, are those my rings!?"  
"That hair! I know magic when I see it! You used my hairbrush, didn't you?"  
Elliot bit his lower lip and nodded, looking at the ground and hiding behind Yan again.  
The other frowned and put their hand on his shoulder, before looking back at Dark and Wilford.  
"Elliot just wanted to look good, alright? Sure, he should have asked before taking your stuff, but can you seriously stay mad at him? Just look him!"

The demon and the mad man looked at the new ego, their anger starting to dissolve when they noticed the others' eyes.  
Elliot looked up at them through his bangs and bit his lip again, his hands together, showing his nervousness and fear.

Dark sighed.  
"Fine, whatever. You're forgiven. Can I at least have it back?"

Elliot nodded shyly and pulled the small make-up case from his back pocket and handed it back to the demon, who snatched it from him, huffed and left the room to retreat to his study.

Wilford still watched the new ego and held out his own hand, demanding for his neon pink hairbrush.  
The new ego quickly complied and the mad man happily skipped back to his studio.

Bing was the last one, besides Silver who was just watching the whole thing from the back of the couch. He stepped towards Elliot.

"Do you have my phone?" 

Elliot nodded and held it out to him.  
Bing didn't reach out for it though.  
"Why did you need my phone?"

Elliot shrugged.  
"I needed a camera to film my tiktoks. I found this one just lying around, I'm sorry. I didn't know it belonged to you."  
Bing couldn't stay mad at him, he left his stuff lying around the house way too often, he couldn't fault him for that.

Instead he smiled.  
"That's awesome dude! Here, you can keep it under one condition: you let me join you in your tiktoks!"

Elliot looked up for the first time and smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Heck yeah my dude! Come on, let's not waste time! Yan, Silver, you guys wanna join?"  
The student and the superhero cheered.  
"Of course! Let's go!" 

And this is how the Ipliers accepted the new e-boy ego into their household.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to call the new ego, but I was inspired by others on Reddit and landed on Elliot as the fitting name for him :D  
> Elliot is the sweetest of bois, let's all show him some love!


End file.
